The Warners' Field Trip to Trenton
by LiL' Pug
Summary: This is based on the 4th grade field trip me and LittleRita went on. The Warners are out of California and are going to the spaces of NJ for some sight seeing. It starts out kind of boring but gets exciting when the see Mr. Kennedy O' Brian.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Field Trip **

When the Warners were young, they went on their 2nd grade field trip. The bus ride to Trenton, NJ was 5 day long school thingy. When they and the rest of the kids got off the bus, they looked around. "Well, this sucks." Wakko said. "You never even gave it a chance!" Dot scolded. "Well... it's hot," Wakko started. "You have fur," Yakko gave as an explanation. "It's boring..." Wakko continued. "You can never judge a book by it's cover," Dot explained. "And, we got to walk a long way." He finished. "We're not exploring the whole thing of Trenton." Dot and Yakko said. "So, then what are we doing!" Wakko asked Dot. "We're going to have lunch first, then we go to a space I-Max show, then a dinosaur show, and after that, we're going to the state capitol to see the government." Yakko answered for Dot. "Wow, it's amazing how many words he could say in such a short time..." Dot whispered to Wakko. They left to go to their groups with eachother's friends. Yakko with a girl Stephanie. Wakko with the trouble maker Joey, and Dot with her friend Denise.


	2. Chapter 2

When they started walking Joey started to run in front of evrybody. " Joey stop!" cried Wakko. Wakko ran up to him. " Ok class, eat your lunch and then we can take pictures." said Mrs. Roman the teacher. " What are we going to take pictures of?" asked Dot and Yakko. Their was a greatu big water fall, that shoots water! It looks good with lots of people. " The water fall, the one that is right in back of you!" screamed Joey in Wakko's ear. Than everyone ate their lunch. Yakko had a hotdog and a soda, Dot had a sandwich with water, and Wakko had chicken with ice tea. Dot dropped her waterin the water fall so she had to share with Yakko. When they were done eating they took pictures. Yakko had to stand because he was the tallest, Wakko had to bend down because he was med., and Dot had to sit because she was small.When thay were done with everytinh thay walked to the space I-Max show.

When they got in the theater they took their seets." Ok, you have to be quiet or you will sit with me!" Mrs. Roman expained. When the sow started they lights went out and on the screen it look like stars in space. Yakko was listening very carfully.When it was the middle of the show Joey started to talk." Hey, Wakko this is boring." said Joey. "Shhhh!" Dot did to Joey and her brother. Joey started to talk more. Wakko went over toMrs. Roman. " Mrs. Roman, Joey keeps on making noise." " Joey come here and sit right next to me for the rst of the show!" wisptered Mrs. Roman in a angray way. " I'm glad hes gone." said Stephine and Denise. Dot fell a sleep half way through the movie!

When they got to the dinosaur show they were tired. The big man named Tony told them about diffenent dinosaurs. He also told them where they came from and they showed them about other tuntra animals. He showed them a whale back bone, rib, and dinosaur eggs! They were so happy. Wakko was board to death. They took pictures of fossils of some animals.

The last thing they went to is the state house. They saw the big gold dome! When they got in side they were in the middle of the golden dome. " From the floor to the celing it's 140ft. high."said Kathy the tour gide. " That's pretty big." said Dot. The next room they went in was the room where the governor makes speeches! Their was pictures and paintings of each governor. " Denise got called up to make a shot speech but they didn't have any time. Lastly, they went in the room where the people vote for a new governor! The room was very big. They got to go down and see what everything looks like and see what it does. " Ok, class we have to go cath the bus so we need to get in a quiet line." the teacher asked. When they left they were so tired the bus had to come get them at the state house. " See, it wasn't that bad!" yelped Yakko. " So what." Wakko said.


	3. Chapter 3

When they took their seets, they sat by their partner. They wached a DVD on the bus. They wached: Chepper By The Dozen. Everyone thought it was funny. Joey was good on the bus. Dot and Denise fell a sleep half way there. People kept yelling and talking very loud on the bus. Wakko had to use the bathroom. When you lock the door a red light comes on. Their was no sink, just wet and dry paper towls. The window in the bathroom was blurey. You couldn't really see in thw window. Lots of people took pictues on the bus. " Ok everyone listen very carefully, we are running late and your friends are here to walk you home." Mrs. Roman told the kids. " Greay were late." Yakko said with a frown on his face." Whats the big deal!'' Dot asked in a loud voice. " I'm hungry and we can't eat on the bus! That's the big deal!" Yakko screamed to Dot and Wakko. " How about we sing a song.?" the teacher asked. " The song that we are going to sing is : God Bless The USA. 1,2,3...

**_Teaacher: If tomorrow all the things were gone_**

**_ I'd worked for all my life,_**

**_ And I had to start again_**

**_with just my children and my wife,_**

**_I'd thank my lucky stars_**

**_to be living here today,_**

**_Cause the flag still stands for freedom_**

**_and they can't take that away._**

**_ Kids: I'm proud to be an American_**

**_ where at least i know im free,_**

**_ And, I won't forget the man who died _**

**_who gave that right to me._**

**_ And I'll gladly stand up!_**

**_ next to you_**

**_and defend her still today._**

**_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this _**

**_land..._**

**_ God Bless The U.S.A.!_**

When they got done singing it lasted the whole time. They got off the bus and Rita and Runt came to pick them up.


End file.
